


Fix Me

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

By the time he arrives in Smallville, she is three sheets to the wind with no thought of slowing down. She drinks one tequila shot after another, her eyes red and glassy when he taps her shoulder.

“I’m drunk,” Chloe says needlessly.

“I see that.” He wonders what she’s running from this time. If she’s turned to alcohol, he thinks, it must be pretty big. Because drinking himself stupid is something he’s far more likely to do than someone as smart as Chloe Sullivan.

She smiles at him, but it is a smile devoid of any semblance of happiness. “Wanna go back to my place?”

He draws in a breath as he realizes it’s going to be a long night. “Yeah, let’s get you home.” He reaches out and helps her work her arms into her too-large jacket. Then she winds her arms around his waist and when she buries her face against his neck, he shuts his eyes for a moment.

“Missed you,” she whispers against his skin.

Dean’s arms slide around her, one of his hands resting on the back of her head, tangling in soft blond hair. “Ditto. Come on, Chlo.” He guides her out of the bar and to the Impala, hoping she can hold her liquor and not barf all over his beloved car.

He tucks her into the seat, stretches the seatbelt across her body, and pauses as she reaches up to touch his face. Her eyes are still glassy and clearly inebriated but he can see the deep ocean of pain beneath that.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he says, though he knows it may not be true, and so does she.

“No, it won’t, but thanks for saying it,” she says faintly as she leans back in the seat and shuts her eyes.

Dean presses a kiss to her forehead and hopes he can fix her.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up as the world is spinning violently around her. The walls, the floor, the ceiling--all of it twirling like a horrible carousel.

"Oh God," she whispers, slamming her eyes shut.

"And sleeping beauty wakes up." The voice from the door is low, familiar and she wonders how much a person has to drink to have such a wonderfully vivid hallucination.

Because apparently that's exactly what she did.

A whimper escapes her involuntarily and she raises her hand to her head in an effort to keep it from falling right off.

"Here. Aspirin." The bed shifts and Chloe wonders if she actually died because no way was it possible that Dean Winchester is actually there with her.

But an arm wraps around her torso, helps her sit up a little, and she is afraid to open her eyes and realize it is just a dream.

She feels fingers at her mouth and reluctantly opens up as dream-Dean places two aspirin on her tongue and tilts a glass of cool water to her lips.

She is glad the water isn't too cold and decides maybe living in a dream is actually better than real life anyway, because it isn't as harsh. She swallows the pills and sighs softly as he helps her lie down once again.

Before he can move away, she reaches out and catches his arm. She feels him hesitate for the briefest of moments, then carefully slide down so he was lying beside her, one arm draped around her. His hand rubs her back gently, absently.

"Are you really here?" she can't help but ask. Her voice is rough, her mouth feels like a dirty, dried up sock even after drinking the water.

"I am," he says, his voice quiet.

"How'd you find me?"

Dean pauses. "You called me, remember? You asked me to come."

Her eyebrows furrow briefly because she has absolutely no recollection of that whatsoever.

"Think you already had a few too many when you called," he tells her.

Well that explains that, she thinks, curling up against him.

"What happened, Chloe?" he whispers, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

It takes her a moment to respond.

"I'm broken," she whispers finally.


End file.
